


How different am I?

by foxymoley



Series: Content for Change [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Minor reference to vampire drug, Stargazing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Simon and Raphael try to describe to the other what they look like.Based on a Tumblr prompt that TobytheWise thought was cute. ♥
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Content for Change [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776139
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	How different am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> [](https://ibb.co/9qN1DPW)   
> 
> 
>   
> Toby is my wonderful partner in our fundraiser 'Content for Change' . If you'd like a fic/art of your own, you can find the information [HERE](https://tobythewise.tumblr.com/post/620120068718788609/tobythewise-black-lives-matter-fundraiser-in)
> 
> As Tobes also donated generously to a charity dedicated to #BlackLivesMatter and as they are normally the writer in our little duo they only got the art portion. They deserve so much more!! Anyway, I tried. 😚 😊 💕
> 
> Thank you to [Mal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses/works?fandom_id=27) for fixing my mess. 🤟

Despite living together, they had yet to leave the hotel for a night out. Simon was still a Fledgling but Raphael deemed him ready for a small test of temptation, so they'd met up to spend the evening at a club together. Despite ultimately abstaining, Simon had been uncomfortable with the overwhelming sensations of Mundane bodies moving together, sweating and breathing heavily. 

The rhythm of each pulse thrummed under his skin, but the final straw had been one of many particularly aggressive people hitting on him. So, he'd left—luckily with Raphael hot on his heels. 

The thudding beat of the dance music followed them across the dark parking lot and, thanks to their sensitive hearing, a fair distance into the park too. Raphael walked slowly, without fear, even in a bad neighborhood. Simon watched the skyline as bats swooped out of the trees to their nightly hunts. He could hear the smile in Raphael's voice when he suggested they find a dry spot to lie down. 

The trees in the park huddled in the darkness around them leaving a shaggy circle of starlight above as they lay on the grass, shoulder to shoulder in comfortable silence. If either of them had breath, it would be chilly enough to cloud their view. As it was, it was sufficiently clear for Raphael to raise a pale hand to point out a few constellations. The horsehead nebula had never been as visible to Simon before, and he found himself lost in it for quite some time. 

"What are you thinking about?" Raphael asked softly, startling Simon out of his stupor. 

Simon thought for a moment and couldn't for the death of him recall what he had been pondering over. "Nothing." He chuckled. "Not that I can remember anyway." 

Turning his head, Simon found Raphael looking at him. Their faces were close and Simon could smell the fresh blood on his breath, tinged with the plasma they'd had a small sip of hours before. 

Raphael laughed suddenly and Simon felt himself smiling widely back. "What's so funny?" he asked through the grin. 

"Nothing. Just your face when that guy offered you a Screaming Orgasm," Raphael said, his shoulders shaking with a fresh outburst of giggles, "and that woman looked like she wanted to eat you!" 

"Hey! I'm not used to that kind of attention!" Simon's mood soured, recalling his old life before the Turn. He'd been awkward, nerdy, and yet more awkward. His thick glasses and dire dress sense hadn't helped much and what little attention he did get was because he was funny or sweet. Not exactly the adjectives that get into people's pants.

Raphael seemed to notice the change in Simon and finally stopped laughing, only the tip of a fang appearing to bite his lip. 

"Shut up." Simon sulked. "I know I look different now but I can't exactly tell how different, can I?" They fell silent for a few moments until Raphael spoke quietly. 

"Your eyes are still brown. They didn't turn red or anything." He smiled. "Your hair is still thick and dark but it's healthy, shiny, and kinda poufy." Raphael patted Simon's head fondly and in doing so he rolled on to his side, fully facing him now. Simon mirrored him, eyes dancing across his friend's face as Raphael dropped his hand to the grass beside his head. 

"I can't imagine you any different, Raph." 

"I had poufy hair before too, actually! High and slicked back, a real Greaser." He looked sad for a moment, of course. No doubt remembering his old life, for better or worse, until he suddenly smiled mischievously. "Your cheekbones are definitely enhanced by your new complexion, though." The hand that had rested by Simon's head lifted and the backs of two soft fingers swept across his cheek. 

The two vampires lay in the grass, nose to nose, and their dead hearts would have beat a tattoo if they could. Simon wasn't certain which one of them leaned forward first but he would gladly take credit as it would be the greatest decision he'd ever made. Their lips met gently, once, twice, before their matching grins made it impossible to continue. Simon touched his forehead to Raphael's and laughed softly. 

"The way you describe me…seems like you've thought about it before…" Simon whispered hopefully and Raphael hummed. 

"Only every minute since the moment I saw you." Raphael smiled and cupped Simon's face. "How about we go back and I can show you some of my sketches?" He gave an exaggerated wink. 

Simon's eyes flew wide. "Sketches of me?" he squeaked, and Raphael laughed again. 

"Of course." Raphael pulled away and climbed gracefully to his feet then offered a hand to Simon, who pulled himself up and into Raphael's arms. They stood for a moment, swaying gently together, before walking homeward, hands entwined. 


End file.
